Yesterday's Rose
by JustTheDoctor10
Summary: When evil threatens to take away everything Rose has, what can she really do? All she has is a human husband, a human Jackie, a human son, and...a Doctor? What is wrong with her and why is Bad Wolf popping up again? And why does she have an anomaly that she can't explain? All of these questions are answered; but only if you read. So read it!
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed. What was he doing here? It was Earth, but it was somehow different. He walked outside. Bloody hell. No, no, no, no, no! He was on Parallel Earth! How did he get here? It was literally impossible to be here. He closed gaps and cracks. Every last one. That was the last time he saw Rose. Fifteen years ago. He had brought 10.5 to her; and for the first time in fifteen years, he was without a companion on his ship. It wasn't safe to be here. Physically or emotionally.

"Old girl, why did you bring me here? We need to leave now."

The TARDIS hummed in protest and her systems locked up.

"NOW!"

Again she just hummed.

"No! I will not calm down! We-I can't be here!"

After a half hour of working the levers and dials, he gave up. She wasn't budging until he took care of something. He just had to figure out what that something was. So he walked. For hours. The sun began descending behind the clouds, and the orange-peach rays of the setting sun started taking over. It would be dark soon. Very soon. As he walked down an alley towards no place in particular, he saw her. His flower. She wouldn't recognize him in this form. He just had to play it cool. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way her hips moved, the way her eyes lit up. He recognized that look on her face. It was bliss. It was love. It was happiness. It was _everything_. She looked everyone in the eyes as they passed by. Pure kindness and love for every living creature. Human and alien alike. She was perfection in its purest form.

When her gaze met his, she looked at him with the eyes of an old friend. Did she recognize him after all? When he accidentally bumped shoulders with her, causing her to drop her things, he was quick to drop to his knees and help pick up her items. He didn't bother to notice that she was still standing. When he realized he was alone on the ground, he looked up. Rose had her mouth covered. He stood up and attempted to hand her things over, but she didn't take them. She just stared.

"…D-Doctor?"

With that acknowledgement, he dropped the handful of items and pushed her against the wall, kissing her more passionately than she'd ever been kissed. Even by her husband. Her husband. Rose pushed the Doctor off softly.

"…I can't."

And she ran, leaving her items behind. He protested taking them to Jackie's, but he didn't know where Rose _Smith_ lived now. His heart ached at the sound of her name change. Luckily Jackie would have no clue who he was. He ran to her house and stood in the doorway for ten minutes before he had the courage to knock. An aged Jackie answered.

"Finally! You been standing out here long enough."

The Doctor gulped after seeing his yellow flower walking into the kitchen. Rose was here.

"Rose T-Smith left her things at work. Just thought I'd bring them by on my way to the pub."

Jackie hesitated. "Let me see your identification."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and prayed that it would work.

"Fredrick Dahlia from Torchwood, eh? Sorry Freddy, can never be too sure nowadays."

"Why not? What's been going on? Has somebody been bothering you?"

"You're asking some personal questions there Freddy. Watch it."

"Right…sorry Jackie. I'll go now."

"Oi!" Jackie closed the door behind her. "How did you know my name?"

"Umm…"

"I knew it! You're the spy. Well you can tell Aldrich that we do _not_ have a Time Lord here."

"Wait. What? Someone is looking for a Time Lord?"

Jackie covered her mouth. "You're not the spy…"

He shook his head. He couldn't help himself. As much as it would hurt to see Rose again, he had to know what this Aldrich wanted with him.

Jackie began rushing back up the stairs when he grabbed her arm.

"But…you do have a Doctor."

Her eyes grew wide. Not in surprise. In rage. She proceeded to slap him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You leave my daughter with this _thing_ and expect me to be all rainbows and smiles? Well think again!"

"Thing? What are you talking about?"

"Ask the girl you bumped into not an hour ago."

He should have known that Rose would have told her mum immediately. What a mess the TARDIS had thrown him into.

"Where is she?"

"Rose is out back in the garden."

That name held so much pain. So many times, just the thought of her brought him to his knees. But he had to stay strong. He walked outside to see her walking back and forth in befuddlement. She glowed in the moonlight.

"Rose."

So many times through the years he had spoken her name, but never before had it felt so foreign on his lips.

"Why-how are you back?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't know. The TARDIS brought me here to take care of something, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. There were no distress calls."

"Maybe she heard something you didn't."

"Like what?"

"Me."

"You? But how?"

"The TARDIS and I are still connected in some way. Even through the fold of the universe."

"Why not contact me?"

"You would never have come on your own."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're smart. You know it's dangerous…" Rose trailed off.

"What?"

"…John told me how much you hated me for choosing to be with him instead of you."

"That's a lie. I could never hate you Rose. Even if I wanted to at one point."

Rose flinched. He wanted to hate her? She had so many questions. So much anger. It just burst out.

"It's been _ten_ years Doctor. Did you even think about me?"

Silence. What a ridiculous question for her to ask. Wait...only ten years?

"Well? Did you?"

Silence again. This question was so stupid, so unlike her to ask. She was so brilliant, but sometimes being human got in the way.

"I didn't think so. You're out there, saving worlds with some other woman, hardly ever thinking about me. You've probably fallen in love with her now, haven't you?"

What an appalling accusation. He couldn't keep silent anymore. She really didn't know the depths of his hearts…not anymore. Not after so long apart.

"There has only ever been you. I may have crossed paths with other female companions, yes, but none of them were _you_ Rose Tyler. And they will never be you. Even in chaos, my mind is filled with you. You and only you. I have faced death so many times, and met it quite a few times as well, but I have _never_ been more terrified than I am in this moment, because I know I'm pouring my hearts out to you, but you still have John. That's the face you fell in love with. Not this one. And I wish you would have chosen me! I could have been human with you! In the face you loved so dearly. Instead I have lived day after day for ten years thinking about the loss of you. Replaying the last time I saw you over and over again in my mind. Watching you kiss an extension of me…but not me."

Without warning, he fell to the ground and began to weep. Rose looked down at the broken man at her feet. After ten years of watching the woman he loved loving another, he finally broke. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she picked the Doctor up off of the ground and wrapped him in a hug. He caught his breath. He had dreamt about her touch for so long. She just held him and cried. It hurt her so much to see him like this. He was a wreck. He had watched entire civilizations crumble underneath him. He had watched every person he ever cared about die all around him as years passed by, but never had he run into a pain so strong that he could not handle it. Throughout the years Rose was by his side, she had never seen him break. Once he was finally done, he took a large breath.

"I have a question Doctor."

"And what is your question Rose Tyler?"

Rose pulled away from the hug and looked deep into his now emerald eyes.

"Would you have really turned human for me?"

"In a heartbeat…maybe two."

Rose laughed a bit and looked away. How he had missed that laugh.

"You haven't aged a day Rose Tyler."

She smiled and looked at him again. His smile faded after a few seconds and he smooshed her cheeks together with his thumb, index and middle finger.

"No, really. You haven't. That's not right."

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in her eyes.

"You're literally _not_ aging."

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her face.

"I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

"But…why?"

She sighed. She would have to tell him some time.

"Torchwood started doing experiments on us. Harmless experiments. At first. They had a specimen of your blood…and they injected it into John and me. Trying to see if it would give us the lifespan of a Time Lord."

"Why the bloody hell would you _want_ this life?"

"Because I-I don't know. I'm not afraid of death or anything. I just…wanted to be able to help in this universe the most I could. Just the way you helped our universe. You saved it time and time again. I want to be as much like you as I can."

The Doctor's hearts melted. She was molding herself to be a defender of the Earth. Just like he had said in Norway. What a beautiful creature she was. So graceful.

"So, why did you call the TARDIS here?"

"It's about John…he's changed."

"You want me to fix your marriage? After I poured my hearts out to you, you are really asking me for marital advice?"

Eleven was ready to blow. She could tear the universe apart by bringing him here. And for it to be something so miniscule? He could tear her to shreds. She really had become more selfish. He was just about to release his wrath on the damage she could cause when she broke down into sobs.

She began muttering and stumbling over words. Something was wrong. Not just problems in the relationship. There was something physically wrong. Now he felt like an ass. He just assumed she would do something this horrible for no good reason; even though she never had before. She cared about the life of others too much to risk both universes for something that little.

"Shhh, shhh…slow down Rose. Now what about John?"

"He's not you."

"Yes he is. He is the exact replica of my tenth form. Same feelings, same memories, same everything."

"No, he isn't. Not anymore. He's changed. A lot."

"How?"

"At first, it was subtle. He would start talking about our past adventures and he kept reminding me how much he loved me. I thought his mind was wandering back to Gallifrey as I know you know it sometimes does."

Eleven flinched at the memories. No matter how many times he tried to outrun the pain, it kept catching right back up.

"Then, he started getting restless. He would get up at 3 in the morning and take the TARDIS and just disappear for days at a time, never telling me where he went when he returned. After about two months of doing that, the man I knew...the man I married…he was gone. He barely recognizes me anymore. He attacked me one night because he says didn't know who I was…but he did. He is trying to kill me. There are times though, when John peaks through the monster he's become and says my name. Very softly. Usually when he sleeps. The only time John is conscious anymore is when he's not. I know it doesn't make sense, but at the same time, it makes perfect sense."

"Where is John now?"

"Torchwood has him locked up. He's too dangerous to be left loose. Something is inside of him Doctor. I think something was in the blood sample they shot into him. Something did not mix well. The Torchwood director told me something that looks like mold is coating his veins. His blood has become extremely thin…so thin, that he shouldn't even be alive."

At that moment, she got a phone call from Torchwood.

"It's John! He's escaped! And he's coming-"

The Director's voice cut off and was replaced by another.

"I'm coming for _you_. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon."

Then he was gone. Rose dropped her phone. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare.

"What? What's going on?"

Rose couldn't speak.

"Rose!"

Eleven snapped his fingers in front of her face, and then he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"He's gone…" she whispered as a tear fell down her face.

He tried to hug her, but she pushed away.

"We have to go. Right now. There is no time for sulking right now."

Rose ran to the door. "Mum! Dad! Grab Tony and come on! We have to leave now!"

Pete ran down the stairs with Tony and ran out to the car.

"Mum!"

"Just a bloody second missy! I have to grab my things."

"No time Mum! You will die if you stay here one minute longer!"

"Fine, fine. What's the big deal?"

"He's loose."

She tried to hide that from Eleven but he heard it.

"Oi, you just said he's dead."

"No, I said he's gone."

"Same bloody thing."

"No, it isn't. He's still alive. There's a difference."

"The voice changed on the phone after a bit. Who was it and what did they say?"

Rose caught her breath and finally told him. "It was John, but his voice was different…he said he was coming for me. The valiant child."

Eleven froze. He remembered that from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. When Rose grabbed his shoulder, it triggered a memory.

_'And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon...'_

_'Doctor, what does that mean?'_

_'Rose, don't listen.'_

_'What does it mean?'_

_The voice nearly chuckled. 'You will die; and I will live!'_

...

_'So that's the trap, the great test, the final judgment, I dunno. But if I kill you, I kill her.'_

_The beast laughed fiercely as the Doctor continued. 'But that implies, in this big grand scheme of gods and devils, that she's just a victim. Well, I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I've had the whole pantheon. But if I believe in one thing…just one thing…I believe in her!'_

…

"The Beast…"

Rose only nodded as she ran with her parents and little brother to safety. Eleven followed closed behind in deep thought. Is that why the gaps kept opening back up? Those buggers just wouldn't stay closed for the lives of him. Before he knew it, they were at Torchwood.

"Aren't we supposed to be running _away_ from this place?"

As he spoke, he realized that Pete, Jackie, and Tony weren't with them.

"Wait, where are the others?"

"Dear Doctor…have you _ever_ known me to run from a fight?"

Rose's face showed purpose. She wasn't going to let this thing take her husband away. Not without a fight. She slowed to a pace.

"Show yourself!"

A growl shook the ground enough to bring the Doctor and Rose to their knees. 'John' walked out in view and began to cackle.

"I'm here! Don't hurt anybody else, please. I'll give you what you want."

"Rose, no!"

Eleven grabbed her arm as she took a step forward. Rose yanked her arm away and took another step closer. 'John' walked towards her until his face was inches from hers.

"John…are you in there?"

'John' looked at her with the Beast's eyes. Dark and lifeless. An abyss. Then they began to glow a crimson red.

"John…a sorry excuse of a Time Lord." The Beast chuckled.

"Except that John…he wasn't the Time Lord."

Eleven yelled from behind. The Beast's eyes darted towards him.

"You see, I was able to create a clone of myself. _I_ am the Time Lord. I have regenerated and am much stronger now than the last time we met. The man you absorbed was a simple human. One heart."

"A mistake that can be fixed…in time."

'John' looked back at Rose, lifting a lock of her hair and smelling it.

"Leave her alone!"

Eleven began running toward them. 'John' simply put a hand up and the Doctor flew back towards a nearby building. The vines climbing up the building crept down towards Eleven and wrapped around his limbs, making movement nearly impossible.

"Ah…the valiant child."

"Wh-…what do you want?"

'John' came closer and whispered in her ear. "Death…Destruction."

"So, nothing I haven't stopped before." Rose shrugged.

Really, when did this woman become so fearless? It was astounding. The Doctor always knew she was stubborn, but this was pure buoyancy. It was beautiful. The Beast's voice ruptured through his thoughts and made him jump.

"I am the sin, and the temptation, and the desire, and the pain, and the loss!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up!" Rose got really close to the Beast, lowering her voice. "You have my word, I _will_ destroy you."

The Beast scoffed. "Then let the _battle_ begin!"

'John' suddenly disappeared into thin air. The vines released Eleven and he ran to Rose. Before he could say anything, Rose spoke.

"Come on. You're gonna help me kill him."

"Rose…you know that if you kill him, you kill John…don't you?"

Her face immediately dropped. She hadn't thought about that possibility.

"If…if that's what has to be done…then…"

"You know he would tell you to do it. To save the human race. To save the universe."

The once determined Rose Smith was reduced to tears. She knew what had to be done, but to have to kill her husband to do it…she didn't know if she had it in her to do it; to end the love of her life's own life. After a moment of thought, she motioned for Eleven to follow her. Rose led him to her TARDIS.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

Eleven and Rose entered and she patted the TARDIS. She closed her eyes and began to hum softly. A single tear trickled down her cheek. A hand on her shoulder caused her to open her eyes. Rose turned to see the Doctor's face. She let a weak smile form, but it dropped when she heard her name being spoken. It sounded like love. She turned to see John…but it wasn't quite John.

_"Rose, by the time you get this message, I will be gone. My body may be alive, but my consciousness, my memories and feelings…they're all gone. I knew what was inside of me…I was trying to destroy it before it destroyed me. I promised you forever, and that's what I maintained while I could…I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. Ten years was so much shorter than I expected to have with you. No amount of time could have ever been enough. I wish I could have solved this dilemma myself…but now that I'm gone, it's up to you. Rose Smith, Defender of Earth."_

John paused for a moment as a tear rolled down his face. He was remembering that fateful day. When they thought they would never see each other's faces again. Doomsday. That moment flashed through Rose's mind as well, and all three of them flinched at the memory…and then John sighed as Rose watched the holographic tear trail down to his trembling lips.

_"I love you so very much Rose Smith. I hope in time…you can forgive me."_

The hologram dissipated into nothingness, leaving Rose alone in what seemed like complete darkness. She felt hollow. Empty. She fell to her knees in a heavy sob. Her legs were too weak to support her any longer. Even with Eleven by her side, she felt completely alone. She had built so many memories with John, and looking into the new face of the Doctor just wasn't the same. She loved the Doctor, but she loved the old Doctor more. She had memorized every glance, every expression, and every crease on his face. She had memorized the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the way they danced every time he came up with something brilliant. She missed his enthusiasm, his laughter; she missed his voice, and even his obsessive love for bananas. Eleven was just so different than Ten, and she didn't know if she could handle the thought of not waking up to John's face ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

After about ten minutes Rose got to her feet and closed her eyes as she touched the wall of the TARDIS. Eleven was surprised to find no more tears in her eyes. Instead, she held a smile bright enough to power the sun. He didn't understand why. Even he had tears in his eyes. He knew that pain all too well. His entire race of people…gone. Losing the one he loved to himself. Literally. Then he made the connection. The TARDIS was projecting memories into her mind. The happy memories. His TARDIS often did that when he was so lonely he couldn't bear to move on. The image of Rose always gave him the power to press forward though; and it looked as though it was giving Rose that same power. Once the light in her eyes disappeared, she looked at him with such devotion. She was seeing John. After blinking a few times, Eleven came into view and her smile slowly vanished.

Why couldn't she love him like that? At one point, she had, and he blew it. He let her go. Hell, he _pushed_ her away. He made sure she chose John by refusing to profess his love; the one thing she had longed to hear from him for so long. It was safer for them to be apart. But looking back; was it? Would she be dealing with this problem right now? Losing her beloved like this? Feeling all of this heartache? She had been through so much already. He could have saved her this pain. So why didn't he? Was it selfishness or caring too much? He couldn't tell anymore.

Rose began moving dials and pulled the transportation lever. When they arrived, she opened the door and there they were. The planet they had visited so many years ago; the one that seemed to defy gravity and physics altogether.

"We're going into the pit."

"No, we're not Rose. It's too dangerous. We'll never be able to get back out."

"If we are able to transport down there, we can."

With that, she closed the door and proceeded to transport the TARDIS down into the pit where the body of the Beast was still held captive.

"But-how? I killed it!"

"In your universe, yes. But in mine? Not quite yet. I think I know what happened, Doctor. Somehow, the consciousness of the Beast in your universe was able to get through the gap and manifest with the consciousness of the Beast in this universe, creating a virtually indestructible monster. The body is, yet again, just a body. It'll be just as easy to destroy, but the consciousness…I don't know how we _could_ destroy it."

"Somehow, we need to fill this body with the consciousness and trap it inside. And we need to find out how to get this planet moving towards the black hole."

"Wait, Doctor. Does this mean that Earth is moving towards the black hole?"

"No, no, no. Earth is safe. There is another black hole in the center of your galaxy that's been there for hundreds of thousands of years and you're still there. I think you'll be just fine."

"Okay…well, anyhow, we best be gettin' back to Earth and fix this problem now."

Rose walked back into the TARDIS. Eleven had started following when he heard her scream. Eleven ran in.

"What? What?"

"Look!"

Something was carved into the mainframe of the ship.

_'Bad Wolf.'_

"There, there girl. Are you alright?"

The TARDIS hummed for a bit, and then shut down. She was unconscious from the pain.

"What's going on?"

"Let me rewire a few things, and then we'll have to let her recharge for a couple of hours. She's been hurt pretty badly."

After twenty minutes of moving wires and splicing them, she wiped the sweat from her brow and sat outside the door next to the Doctor. He almost didn't notice her sitting down. He must be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Doctor?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure, I do."

"John and I are exactly the same…so why can't you love me too?"

Rose immediately exploded in anger. How dare he ask her a question so full of ignorance?

"He _was_ exactly you Doctor! You're right; but he did something you _never_ would have done."

"And what was that?"

"He stayed."

It was simple and matter-of-fact. He stayed, and that's all there was to it. It was such a blunt, short answer, but at the same time, it answered everything. He was the one to blame. He was the reason he was in so much pain, and he knew it.

"Did you actually love me; or what it just the thought of me that you fell in love with?"

"I did Doctor! I loved you so much, with every fiber of my being; with my entire existence! I gave you so many chances to take me away in your arms. I waited so long just to hear those three words…"

"But you knew I did-"

"There was always that little part of me that wondered, because it's not that you just never found the right place and time to say it. You went out of your way to _not_ say it. You pushed me away far enough that I finally thought I got the message. Have you forgotten that I tried to tell you that he wasn't you?"

Eleven realized just what a pompous fool he'd been. Why was he taking it out on Rose? She was right. She had given him every opportunity, and he had refused to take it. It was only natural that after being pushed away so far for so long, that she had picked the alternative; and he did a fantastic job keeping her safe. Something the Doctor wouldn't have been able to promise. There was the reason he'd left her in the arms of another. John gave her the promise of security; of having a normal life. After a bit of silence, Rose broke through his thoughts.

"You're different."

"So you can't love me because I look different?"

"Looks don't matter in the slightest. I'm talking about what made you who you were. Your personality, your sense of humor, your thought complex; it's all so different. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. You've changed _so_ much. I bet you even like pears now."

Eleven and Rose chuckled together. "Those nasty things? I'd rather go up against Cassandra again than eat a pear."

And they snickered again. After the laughter subsided, Eleven set his hand on her shoulder gently.

"There's one thing that never changed, Rose. My love for you; it's stronger now than it was the day I left. I can't even begin to explain how lonely I've been without my flower by my side. Going on an adventure sure isn't the same without your hand in mine."

Rose wanted so badly to talk about their memories, and feel that beautiful warmth, but she quickly realized; most of the beautiful memories they had together weren't actually together. It was the ten years in between, with John. She only wished she could find a way to put into words exactly why she couldn't love the Doctor with the same integrity she had her husband.

"Doctor…the reason I just can't, as hard as I might try to, love you with as much depth and sincerity as I did John…it's because-"

"It's because you had hundreds of thousand of memories and special moments and kisses with _him_. I know, and I wish I could inherit his memories and embed them into my mind. You're right. I am different. John was an extremely handsome fellow; my favorite regeneration so far. He got all the ladies." Eleven chuckled as he went on, "He got the most important lady. Won her over like that." and he snapped his fingers.

She chuckled as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, he was very handsome. Very stubborn though. Couldn't get him to speak his mind for anything. Not even for a banana. Now you can't get him to shut up."

She winked at him and laughed softly, leaning against Eleven's shoulder. He cautiously began to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but stopped. Rose grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm the rest of the way around her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was saving you by leaving him behind. You know…so you would have someone to grow old with."

"But you hurt yourself in the process Doctor. Why would you sacrifice so much for someone so small?"

"You think you're small?"

"Compared to the rest of the universe? I know I am."

"Not to me, you aren't. You are every single one of my lives. You are the sun in my sky. You are every breath I've taken since the moment I met you. You are everything to me, and now that I have you in my arms at this moment…I'm afraid to let go. I don't even want to blink, because I'm afraid that if I do, it'll have been cruel dream; reminding me of what I can't have."

Rose's fingertips traced his lips. Everything about him was so different. He closed his eyes at her touch and smiled tenderly. The reaction of her touch was a sensation of tingling. His eyelids twitched and his arm around her tightened a bit.

"Open your eyes Doctor. I promise you. I'm still here, and this is real."

He hesitated before doing so; and when he finally did, she saw the eyes of John. They weren't actually John's eyes, but that same look of love and devotion was etched into his irises. In that moment, she found him extremely alluring, yet for some reason, the urge to pull him closer to her wasn't there. She felt guilty for getting over John so quickly; when in reality, she was still with John; a different version of the same man. Rose stood up quickly when the TARDIS suddenly powered up and cleared her throat.

"Well…let's be off then, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Got pretty busy with the new married life and such...and I had a little writer's block. New ideas have sprouted and I'm back on a roll. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Went a little nuts with it. Read, Rate, and Review people!**

When Rose and Eleven walked back into the TARDIS, she patted the ship softly and began inspecting the carving. Why was it; everywhere they went, Bad Wolf was the main focus? Her fingers traced the lettering. Could this be the work of the Beast? Could he just be toying with her mind? Something told her that was not the case. Bad Wolf only came into view when she and the real Doctor were together. Never once did she have a problem with it when she was with John. But as soon as the Doctor had landed in the Parallel universe, she received an email that just repeated the words 'Bad Wolf'. The sender was anonymous. What did it even mean?

Suddenly, a memory she never knew she had burst through.

_'I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words. I scatter them…in time, and space.'_

Funny; she didn't recall this ever happening to her. She didn't remember ever saying it.

"It was when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS. You _wouldn't_ remember."

"How did you-"

Rose saw Eleven lowering his hand from the wall of the ship. He had linked his mind with hers and transferred the memory along the link.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either. I only leaned up against the wall. The TARDIS did the rest."

"Am I…the Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor only nodded.

"You knew and you never told me?"

"Did it need telling?"

"What does that mean though?"

"That's for you to figure out. You created it. You literally in that moment cast those words back and forwards in time in certain spots. I don't know why."

Rose thought deeply for a moment. When no other memories resonated, she pulled the lever and they were off to Earth. She grabbed her cell phone out once they landed.

"Mum?"

"Rose!"

"Mum, where are you?"

"He has Tony!"

"What? How did he find you?"

"I don't –I don't know!"

Jackie was sobbing as Pete took over the call.

"He followed us Rose. He had to. I'm so sorry Rose…"

"You have my word Dad. I will get him back."

She flipped her phone shut. Her eyes were filled with panic, but her voice was steady.

"You. You're coming with me. This is _all_ your fault!"

"Oi! Why is everything always my fault?"

"Bad Wolf didn't exist in this universe until _you_ showed up!"

"But _you _are Bad Wolf!"

"I mean the words! Don't you remember? Everywhere we went, there they were! Always taunting us…"

Rose was on the verge of tears, just looking at the Doctor. How come she was always looking? Eleven put his hands on both of her shoulders. Suddenly she gasped. They were everywhere.

"Now, since you're back, they're everywhere. All over again, they're there. Can't you see?"

"Where are they?"

Rose looked down at her hands and began to scream. Her body was covered in it. The writing reminded her of the ancient script that was in print all over Toby when the Beast had infested his mind.

"What's wrong Rose? What is it?"

"Can't you _see_?"

"See what? What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"I-I don't know…"

Suddenly Rose fell to the floor. Eleven dropped down beside her and began to shake her.

"Rose!"

He put his ear to her chest. No heartbeat.

"Oh, no you don't Rose Tyler."

He began trying to resuscitate her. Finally, she gasped for air. The Doctor sighed in relief and held her tight to his chest. She was shaking as she began to cry.

"Shh, Shh…"

She hugged back with what strength she had. He could feel the tears soaking his shoulder.

"You're alright…aren't you?"

She only nodded and began to lose consciousness. He carried her to Jackie's house, laying her on the couch as he turned on the telly to see what was happening. Every channel was John. That voice gave him the creeps.

"So, Doctor…are you going to tell dear Rose about your wife?"

"My wife is dead John. I can never get her back."  
"What if…Rose were to find out though? Would she still love you then?"

"She doesn't love me now. She loves John; the real John, and I swear I will find a way to get him back to her."

"It's a pity you won't get that far."

The Doctor took in John's surroundings. It looked so familiar. Where John was, he had been there before. Wait-he knew _exactly_ where John was. He and Rose had been there in the past.

"Where is Tony? Is he hurt?"

"All in due time Doctor."

"Mark my words Beast. I will get him back if it's the last thing I do."

"It will be."

The TV turned to static and Rose woke at the sound of it.

"Why on Earth are you watching static?"

"I know where John is."

Eleven led her to her TARDIS and pulled the lever. He noticed that she seemed to be in her own world at the moment, and that scared him. Only God knows what she could be thinking about.

"Rose, are you alright?"

She nodded. "So, where does John have Tony?"

"Do you remember the transmitter that the Nestene used the first time we met?"

"Yeah?"

"Question answered."

"Why there?"

"Good question. You can ask him when we get there."

Rose rolled her eyes and ran towards the transmitter.

"Rose, stop! It's not safe!"

Rose ignored the Doctor as she opened the lid to go down inside. Eleven followed with his sonic screwdriver out and ready. He had a bad feeling. He climbed down and saw John with a gun to Tony's head.

"Really? A gun? I thought you were better than that."

"Doctor! Don't antagonize him. We want Tony alive."

"No, but seriously. You're the Devil! Legion! The Beast with many names! When did you resort to humanly tactics? You have tried _so_ hard through the centuries to make everyone like you, but in reality, you're becoming like them!"

The Beast let out a roar.

"Doctor, really! Stop it!"

"Rose, trust me."

"Why should I trust you? Ever since you've returned, all there has been is pain and destruction. You are so dangerous."

"You make me dangerous."

"And how is that?"

"You hate me. You blame everything you can't understand on me. I saw it from the beginning. You fear me. Being feared makes people do dangerous and stupid things. Doesn't it John?"

John cocked his head a bit and took a few steps towards the Doctor. He released Tony, and the boy ran to Rose.

"Everyone knew who you were when the Earth first formed and man first inhabited it; and they did not fear you. You had to hide away until you were nearly forgotten…a myth; a legend, if you will. You waited until the human's minds were weak. They feared you, and you fed off of that fear. You still do; and that's what makes you more dangerous than anything."

"You're stating the obvious Doctor. Where are you going with this?"

"Shut up and let me think. I'll get back to you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Shush!"

"Doctor…"

"What!"

Eleven looked at Rose, who was looking right behind him. He turned to meet an angel face to face.

"Ech! Ugly buggers, the Weeping Angels. You see Rose-"

"Oh, shut up. I know what the Weeping Angels are. I was married to John for ten years. You think he didn't tell me about his adventures with Martha?"

"You know what to do when I turn around then. Oh, and one part John didn't tell you. Don't look in its eyes. Anything that holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel and I really don't need you turning to stone on me Rose. I only have time to save one Tyler today. Now, shut up, quit blaming me for everything you and John have done to bring this on and let me work!"

Rose straightened up and kept quiet.

"What do you really want John?"

"Earth will burn when the sun rises."

John turned his back them and released a bloodcurdling scream. Eleven turned to face the angel.

"Rose."

"What?"

"You and Tony, run away."

"But Doctor-"

"Now!"

They did so and Eleven turned back once they were gone. He was zapped in the past. Shortly after he opened his eyes, John appeared right next to him.

"What happened?"

"Kissed by an angel."

The Doctor noticed John's voice wasn't coated by hatred anymore. Eleven looked in his eyes and realized that John's consciousness was still intact.

"You're alive!"

John looked down at himself and felt every inch of his body and he laughed.

"I'm…I'm alive! This is brilliant!"

Eleven began pacing. "Think, think, think! We need to find a way-"

"I need to find Rose!"

"There are more important things at hand right now John."

"But Rose-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!"

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

Eleven turned towards John and grinned. "I'm the Doctor."

"You died?"

"_And_ regenerated. Don't forget that bit."

"Look at your face."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"You look ten."

"I like my face!"

"You're wearing a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool."

"It looks ridiculous."

"Hey! Don't diss the bowtie!"

"So what are we going to do? We're stuck in the past with no way back. Did you even think about this beforehand?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Doctor-"

"I assumed when you got zapped, the Beast's consciousness would travel along with your body."

"You _assumed_?"

"Well, yes! Haven't you ever assumed anything before? Of course you have, you're me! Now shut it!"

After a good twenty minutes of silence, Eleven kicked at the air and sat in the grass.

"I don't-I don't know what to do!"

"You're a clever man. Why don't you figure it out?"

That voice was different. The Doctor looked up.

"Hello Sweetie."

"River? How did you-"

"The TARDIS kind of materialized in my cell. She didn't give me much of a choice."

River smiled his favorite smile. His wife was alive…but how? There was only one explanation. It was before she…

"How are you-"

"John, stop." Eleven whispered, "You can't tell her. It hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't happened?"

Eleven simply smiled. "Spoilers."

"Quite right then. You need a lift fellas?"

"You're brilliant!"

"I try."

"Not you. The TARDIS."

River looked at John and rolled her eyes. "You just wanna smack him sometimes."

John chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Where do you need to go Doctor?"

"Parallel Earth, September 2016. London, obviously."

"Well, Geronimo then!"

Eleven and River laughed as they pulled the lever together and landed safely in the future.

"I'm sorry, I have to find Rose!"

"John, stop!"

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Trust me. The Beast knew you weren't me. He's not stupid. He wanted you so he could get to Rose. Without you, he won't know where to start. It's safer to stay away for now."

"Story of our lives, eh Doctor?"

Eleven nodded and looked at his very much alive wife.

"So Doctor, how many times have we met?"

"Wait…you don't even know how many times you've seen each other?"  
"Our timelines are kind of…going the opposite direction."

"And she's what to you?"

"A very old friend."

She usually referred to herself as his wife. He wondered why she didn't this time. Then he came to the realization; he was her husband but she wasn't his wife. Not yet. This was going to hurt. He had become a widow 15 years ago. He was moving on, but this was not helping. He loved Rose with ever fiber of his being, but he and River had such a unique connection. He couldn't lie to her if he tried. Look what he'd already lied to Rose about; there never being anybody else and her husband being gone (which in his defense, John said the same thing). Rose was right. He was dangerous to be around. Whether he was hated or loved. He hurt everybody he touched. River died because she loved him so much. She was willing to watch time deteriorate so he wouldn't die. She would never have settled for anything less than him. She would've rather died. Rose cared too much about the life of others. She may not have done what River did to save him, but she would never have left his side. She was stubborn like that. She would have died with him. River would have died for him. And she did. His hearts and mind struggled with each other for so long on what he wanted. It was too complicated to think about when he was trying to save the universes.

"River, can you give John and me a minute alone?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Once she walked away Eleven sat against the panel of the TARDIS, motioning for John to join.

"Who is she _really,_ Doctor? I saw your surprise when she explained who she was."

"For me, she died 15 years ago. We had our beginning and our end together for both of us. This is some random jump that shouldn't exist. We were in a clean beginning to end, and this…this is weird. We've read each other's diaries-"

"You have a diary?" John chuckled.

"Hey! Shut up. It was the only way I could remember everything that happened together. That and so I would know where in time we were meeting for each other."

"I don't get it."

"Really?"

Eleven grabbed his sonic and started pointing it at John's head.

"Hmmm, strange."

"What Doctor?"

"You not only lost one of your hearts, you seem to have lost your brain as well."

John hit the sonic away. "Oh, shut up."

"We need to get to Rose and her brother."

"Her brother?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't have a brother Doctor. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony was born prematurely. He died when he was 2 months old."

"Oh my...Who is Tony then?"

"Tony is our son. We named him after her brother."

"I guess I just assumed-"

"Well, stop assuming then!"

"One other thing John; I kissed your wife."

John punched him.

"I deserved that. I'm sorry. We thought you were dead."

"She kissed back?"

"No, no, no. I got her by surprise. Don't worry. She can't love me. She told me so. I'm not you. You're a lucky guy John."

"I see the way you look at River, Doctor. You love that woman with every bit of yourself. You may try to deny it because it hurts, but let me give you a piece of advice."  
"And what is that?"

"Let it hurt."

"Hurting hurts though."

"Get over it Doctor. You and River are meant to be. We could feel it when we met her for the first time. We tried not to trust her because there was no reason for us to, but that little part of us knew we trusted her the moment she walked in the room."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now who is she to you really?"

Eleven looked around and whispered it in John's ear.

"She's your what?"

"Shhh!"

"So you're a widow then."

"Yes."

"I understand why it hurts so much. If Rose died and I randomly saw her again, I don't know how I would react. Curl up in a ball or something."

Eleven nodded. "Let's get going so we can save your wife and son then eh?"


	5. Chapter 4: Rose's POV

**Sorry for the wait! This is a short POV of Rose and her thoughts and decisions. I've been having the time of my life trying to think of something. I'm currently working on the 5th chapter, and I will have it up ASAP! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites! Have a great day!**

Rose woke up in her Mum's house to see the Doctor staring at the TV.

"Why on Earth are you watching static?"

"I know where John is."

Rose followed Eleven to her TARDIS and watched him pull the lever. She had a flashback to Doomsday…when her lever had started going offline; when she had nearly been eaten up by the greedy void. She remembered the look on Ten's face when she was falling away. He could've shouted some curse word in Gallifreyan, he could've screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing the gods, but he didn't. He simply screamed her name. That was it. She felt her hearts ache at the thought of his voice. She would never hear John's voice again.

"Rose, are you alright?"

She realized she had been zoned out for a bit. She finally nodded.

"So, where does John have Tony?"

"Do you remember the transmitter that the Nestene used the first time we met?"

"Yeah?"

"Question answered."

"Why there?"

"Good question. You can ask him when we get there."

Rose rolled her eyes and ran towards the transmitter.

"Rose, stop! It's not safe!"

Rose ignored him as kept on running. Nobody stole her husband and child and got away with it. She continued down the hatch and stood in front of the shell of her lover. He had a gun to Tony's head. Then she heard Eleven from behind.

"Really? A gun? I thought you were better than that."

"Doctor! Don't antagonize him. We want Tony alive."

What on Earth was he hoping to achieve besides the death of her son?

"No, but seriously. You're the Devil! Legion! The Beast with many names! When did you resort to humanly tactics? You have tried _so_ hard through the centuries to make everyone like you, but in reality, you're becoming like them!"

The Beast let out a rattling roar. She could understand every bit of what the Beast was saying, though it seemed that the Doctor could not. That roar wasn't just a loud noise to shake up a person. The Beast was speaking in his language. It sounded like a roar to the ear, but if you listened hard enough; if you _wanted_ to listen, you could understand him.

'Everybody you hold dear will _burn_, my valiant child.'

Everyone she held dear…the dearest of all being the Doctor; not her husband, she realized.

"Doctor, really! Stop it!"

"Rose, trust me."

He just wasn't listening, the daft man! She knew how stubborn he was. There was no other way.

"Why should I trust you? Ever since you've returned, all there has been is pain and destruction. You are so dangerous."

There was a painful silence. Maybe if the Beast thought he was hated by her, he would leave the Doctor alive.

"You make me dangerous."

"And how is that?"

"You hate me."

Rose zoned out for a moment as he continued speaking words she could no longer understand. She was just too deep in thought. Had she put off such a hatred for him from the start? How could she ever hate this beautiful and brilliant man? He may not be John in the face, but in his hearts, he is. Having to hate him hurt so much.

"Doesn't it John?"

John cocked his head a bit and took a few steps towards the Doctor. He released Tony, and the boy ran to his mum. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly.

"Everyone knew who you were when the Earth first formed and man first inhabited it; and they did not fear you. You had to hide away until you were nearly forgotten…a myth; a legend, if you will. You waited until the human's minds were weak. They feared you, and you fed off of that fear. You still do; and that's what makes you more dangerous than anything."

"You're stating the obvious Doctor. Where are you going with this?"

"Shut up and let me think. I'll get back to you."

Did he really just tell her to shut up? "That doesn't make any sense."

"Shush!"

Rose thought quickly. They weren't going to get out of this alive if she didn't do this…but it was dangerous. She was releasing a beast to destroy a beast. She got out her cell and brought up a picture she had taken of a weeping angel; a hologram. _Anything that holds the image of an angel, becomes itself an angel._

"Tony," she whispered quietly. "Don't take your eyes off of that angel."

"Doctor…"

"What!"

He turned to her, irritation in his eyes. When he saw what she was staring at, he froze.

"Ech! Ugly buggers, the Weeping Angels. You see Rose-"

"Oh, shut up. I know what the Weeping Angels are. I was married to John for ten years. You think he didn't tell me about his adventures with Martha?"

Rose wanted to cry and hold him when she saw the look in his eyes. He was being torn to shreds by the woman he loved so dearly.

"You know what to do when I turn around then. Oh, and one part John didn't tell you. Don't look in its eyes. Anything that holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel and I really don't need you turning to stone on me Rose. I only have time to save one Tyler today. Now, shut up, quit blaming me for everything you and John have done to bring this on and let me work!"

Rose remained silent. He looked at her with anger, but his face softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. He turned back to the Beast.

"What do you really want John?"

"Earth will burn when the sun rises."

John turned his back to them and let out a heart-wrenching scream. The Doctor turned to face the stone angel.

"Rose."  
"What?"

"You and Tony, run away."

"But Doctor-"

"Now!"

He did just as she hoped he would do. It would zap him in the past and keep him safe. She would turn around when the Doctor was gone and stop the angel from taking John as well. Then she could take care of the Beast herself. She never should have had the TARDIS bring Eleven here. She could hear the TARDIS, his TARDIS, humming in her mind as she dropped her phone and ran with Tony in her arms.

_'Go get him when the time is right.'_

_'Yes my Wolf.'_

Rose stopped when she heard the zap. She had created a mechanism in her cell phone so she could hold that image and not have to worry about it. The cell had a double mirrored screen. The angel would be staring at itself and would be stuck unless she disabled mirror. She was surprised just how many times this had come in handy. She enabled the mirrored technology and brought the hologram back safely inside of her phone.

"Mum?"

Rose looked up and saw John walking towards them. She put her son on her back and ran. Ran with everything she had. She was able to get her mum's house and lock the door. Like that would help. Rose looked out the window. John looked right at the house; right into her, but kept on walking. Why wasn't he coming to get her? She let out a sigh of relief and thanked every god she could possibly think of.

"Okay, Tony. Now we wait."

"Mum? Who was that strange man?"

Rose hesitated. Yes, she had told him about the Doctor, but as a fictional character. John and she had decided it'd be best not to tell him about their adventures before him. But Tony deserved to know.

"Tony, he's the Doctor."

"You mean the man you and dad told me about?"

Rose nodded as he waited for her to continue. She saw the confusion in his eyes.

"He's real baby. He's your dad."


	6. Chapter 5

**So, this took much longer than it should have to get up here. Sorry about that! My computer got a virus, and I had to transfer computers and thankfully, I was able to save my story! So woohoo! Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

"Well, come on!"

"River, wait up!"

Something felt…different about River. Not the way she acted or anything she said; it was just that feeling in the back of his head. Something wasn't right. She was outside of her own timeline…outside of his. He wanted to be happy that she was alive, but something pulled him back. He was sad. Not that she was dead; he had come to terms with that and accepted it. No, he was sad because she was alive. He hated it. It was wrong. Yes he loved her. She was special, but she was no Rose. He shared a special bond with Rose that, even so far in the future, was stronger than it had been the day he'd left. Stronger than the unique bond he had had with River. But there was absolutely no way he could be with her. The man she loved was still alive. And he would have to go back to his own universe…alone. He was happy for Rose. He really was…Why had the TARDIS even brought him here? So he could experience his loss all over again?

"No, I brought you here because you need her…and she needs you. It's been in the back of her head since the moment you left, fighting its way to the front."

"…River?"

"No, I merely took on a form that you would recognize. I am the TARDIS."

"But…how? Why? Why would you do this to me? I'm looking into the face of a woman who _died_ because of me. What, you think that's easy?"

"I know it's not, my Thief, but I needed a figure that you would trust more than anything. I have watched you lose and lose and lose. When it comes to love, you can never win-"

"Thank you for that reminder."

"Love comes with a cost."

"You think I don't know that?!"

Eleven shouted loud enough that John ran back into the TARDIS.

"Oi! What's going on in here? You alright Doctor?"

Eleven held his breath for a bit before releasing it slowly, trying to let the anger leave with the exhale. "Yes John. Thanks. Let's go."

"He's not alright, is he?"

The TARDIS shook her head. "I've angered him."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"It's his decision to tell you, not mine. I am sorry John."

"Oh, it's alright."

"I'm so sorry."

John realized she was not apologizing for that. He used to say that when he knew someone could not be saved. "Wait. What are you apologizing for?"

The TARDIS gave him a sad smile and turned away, running after the Doctor.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I would never cause you so much strife if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

He sighed a little, but nodded, and she knew she was forgiven.

"I believe you. Can you tell me?"

"Only when the time is right my Thief."

John ran up to him. "Why are we at Jackie's? I thought we needed to keep away from Rose."

"I have a force around this house that can't detect any presence. If the Beast comes by, he won't be able to find us. Stay out here for a minute."

Eleven walked around the corner, up to the door and knocked. When there was no answer, he walked in.

"Rose, it's the Doctor. Are you here?"

"Doctor!"

He heard her running down the stairs. When she came into view, she hugged him tightly. He was still angry and hurt though. He stood there, trying to remain unresponsive to her touch.

"Doctor, me and Tony were in the house when I saw the Beast. He looked right at me, but he couldn't see me. Why not?"

"What form was he in Rose?"

"Nothing new Doctor. Still John."

"No, no, no. That isn't right. How is he shape shifting?"

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor whistled.

"I got you a present."

When John walked through the door, Rose's eyes widened. She could see that it was him. She could feel it. But she still had to ask.

"…John?"

"I-It's me. I'm alive."

"John!"

Rose ran to him and hugged him tightly, kissing every inch of his face. She had lived without him for almost three years. She couldn't believe she was actually in his arms again. Tony hesitated. He looked at the Doctor and then back to his father. Finally, he ran after his mother and held on to his dad's leg tightly. It was such a beautiful reunion, but it was painful as well. Eleven walked outside with the TARDIS and sat on the steps.

The TARDIS thought hard. She shouldn't tell her Thief what was to come, but his pain was so unbearable. He was a part of her, and so was Rose. That's why they needed each other so desperately. When they became a part of her, they became a part of each other. Love is the strongest force in the world; and it's only amplified when it uses a Time Machine as a generator.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"The battle isn't over yet."

"The battle hasn't even started."

"Not that battle, my Thief. I'm speaking of the battle inside your mind. Let me ease it."

The TARDIS took his head in her hands, and he saw Rose and him; together and happy. The way it should be?

"But what will happen to John then?"

"All in due time my Doctor."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is it ten years in Rose's future, but 15 years for me?"

"I heard the distress call 5 years ago, but at the time, you weren't ready. You were busy with Amy and Rory and River. You weren't alone. You finally had a family, and I couldn't bear to take it away from you. They would have come along, and they would have all died. I watched as John destroyed everyone he loved."

"What happened to Rose and Tony?"

"You know ole Rose. She had to kill him to keep everyone safe; but she couldn't keep herself safe from the Beast. He began to burrow into her soul. She and John died together, leaving their son to be raised by Jackie and Pete...The boy watched his parents die, Doctor." The TARDIS stopped as a tear fell down her cheek. She took a deep breath and continued. "I brought you back right before everything went wrong. I had to keep my Wolf safe."

"Wait, you called her your Wolf. Like _Bad Wolf_?"

The TARDIS nodded.

"What does that mean though?"

"When she absorbed the time vortex she created Bad Wolf so she could always find her way back to you, even when she's forgotten. She threw those words all over time and space, so no matter where she ended up, if she saw those words, she knew you were nearby. It gave her hope."

It all made sense now. The reason as to why the words hadn't plagued her in so long. Ten years in fact. John gave the sense of security to replace the Bad Wolf's.

"She isn't aging either. How long has that gone on?"

"Since Bad Wolf." the TARDIS answered.

"What did you do?" he asked, a tad accusingly.

"She looked into my heart, and I gave her everlasting life."

"You did wh-"

The TARDIS put a finger to his lips. "Shhh."

He was instantly quiet. "Looks like it works on you too."

"Does not."

She let out a small chuckle and then continued. "The Time Vortex mutated her DNA."

"Did she regenerate?"

"In a way. It rewrote a few things in her biology."

"Any normal human should have burned up-"

"But she didn't. All I could do was take her pain away. You both looked into me. Her; we know when. You; when you transferred the Time Vortex to yourself from her; it's the same thing. Looking into my heart was her regeneration, as it was yours."

"But...how does she still look like Rose?"

"It only changed a few things, she will always be Rose. This Rose."

"So, she knew this?"

"She knew she wasn't aging. That thing about your blood specimen was true. She really thought something was in it, but she was doubtful, seeing that John was still aging. Aldrich thought it really was what made her stop aging. No one had checked her out until then. That's when they found the anomaly."

"Wait, Aldrich...I know that name. Jackie...Jackie! Jackie thought I was a spy! She said... _'Tell Aldrich we don't have a Time Lord here.' _...wait...anomaly?"

"You'll have to find it on your own. I've already told you too much."

Now it was a matter of figuring out who this Aldrich was, and finding out exactly why he needed a Time Lord. Then, the anomaly...she couldn't be...could she?

The Doctor was jerked from his thoughts when he heard a roar and screams; from inside the house.

"John!"

Eleven jumped up and ran inside as John lurched toward Rose.

"Oi!"

The Beast turned to face him.

The TARDIS came in the back door and quietly got Rose and Tony out of the house, leading them to the safety of the blue box. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and scanned for a possibility of being the Beast. Couldn't it be that it somehow switched places? Like the living plastic? It didn't kill Mickey. Instead, it kept him alive to maintain the life of the mannequin. Eleven read the result on his sonic, and looked up with tears forming in his eyes, saying something he hadn't said in a long time.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

John was burning alive inside of his own body. And the Doctor couldn't do a damn thing to save him. He had to helplessly watch as the fear rose in John's eyes and finally burned out. He was gone.

The Doctor felt an anger boil in him that he hadn't felt in years. The Beast knew that this would happen. That they'd get John back momentarily and then get ripped away once more.

"You're trying to weaken Rose, but you won't pull it off. She's a lot smarter than you could even begin to imagine; much smarter than you too, that's for damn sure."

The Beast let out a growl as Eleven continued.

"You think bringing back John over and over again is going to make her more vulnerable? You're making her tougher! Every time she loses him, she's going to do more and more to destroy you. I'm only giving you one chance. Leave, and never return."

The Beast merely laughed.

"As you said then; let the battle begin."

Suddenly, the TARDIS began materializing around him, and then they were off.

"Where to?" the TARDIS asked.

"That impossible planet."

"Were you able to save John?"

The Doctor looked at her with pain.

"I see…"

"Is dad gone forever? Mum?"

Rose didn't answer. She was still in shock from seeing him alive again, and already she was torn apart from him. Why didn't it hurt? Was it because she had known it was too good to be true? Or was it because he hadn't actually died? She looked back at the Doctor and realized right then; he's been by her side this whole time. John lives in the Doctor. Their memories might be slightly different, but it's the exact same man, and God forbid she lost him too.

"No Tony. He isn't. Remember what I told you after that angel took the Doctor and Dad?"

Tony nodded and looked at the alien.

"Rose, what did you tell him?"

"The truth."


	7. Chapter 6

**So yeah, this chapter is up a bit early. Thought I'd make up for not posting in a little bit. So beware, this chapter is ooey-gooey lovey-dovey. But I love it. :) SO read and review! Have fun with chapter. I know I did!**

The Doctor looked down at Tony, then back at Rose. She had audacity, he would give her that.

"Let's talk about this later. Now come on."

"Doctor!"

She grabbed his shoulder as he started walking away, but he shrugged her off. She went from not being able to love him, and doing a pretty good job of showing him that, to expecting this from him. Did she just expect him to ignore everything she had done and said to him? He felt anger and betrayal and pain.

"Don't 'Doctor' me Rose Tyler." he growled as he continued. "You need to decide where your values lie before you insinuate something as vast as that."

A lump rose in her throat. She was _very_ cruel to him. It was only expected that he would react like this, but it still hurt. Not in what he said, but in the way he said it. His voice was coated with anger and pain. The price of keeping him safe may just have ruined her chance at happiness for the both of them. Now she knew what that sacrifice felt like. He did the exact same thing just to keep her safe, and he lived with that sacrifice for ten years. Now, all he wanted in return was her love. Why was it so hard to give it to him? She was almost too afraid to ask the next question, but she did.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a few hours ago you hated every fiber of my being. So don't play the innocent card on me. I don't have time for it."

Rose motioned for River to take Tony out of the room. Once Tony was out of sight, she turned back.

"How could you think that I'd actually ever be able to hate you?"

"I think you made that perfectly clear."

Rose sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched. She felt as if she'd betrayed him; and to him, she had. Rose had to make this right.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"We're a little beyond _hurt_."

He turned his back to her. After a bit of silence, he continued. "Did you even think about this before you told him? What if I die? Then he will feel the loss of his father twice."

When Rose didn't answer, he turned back to her, refusing to meet her gaze. "I can't promise I'll live."

"He spoke to me; the Beast."

"Nice conversation change. Although, running from a conversation isn't usually your style. As I recall, you usually drill it into me until I just say yes."

"I'm serious Doctor. He did."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble Rose, but he spoke to me too."

"In a different way. He spoke to me in his language...and I could understand every word."

Eleven finally looked her in the eyes. God she was beautiful. It was hard to stay angry with eyes like that.

"You let out that Weeping Angel, didn't you?"

Rose nodded. "To keep you safe." He told me he'd destroy everything I loved. I had to save you Doctor. I couldn't bear to lose you again...I-"

Why was it so hard for her to say it? She had said it every day to John. Why was this any different? Was it because of the death of her husband? No. It was because she was scared. Scared of that rejection. He had rejecting her by refusing to say it the last time and pawning John off on her. Or had he? He had given her someone to grow old with, but John aged without her. Tears raced down the sides of her cheeks.

"I love you."

"Yes...well-"

"Please Doctor...don't run away from this...not again."

"Rose-"

He stopped. Why did she make him feel so vulnerable? He'd spent all these years building up impenetrable walls, but she had torn them down as if they were paper thin. Now those words were caught in his throat. Why was it so hard to say it? He had poured his hearts out to her. He had shown her in every way he possibly could. He had shown her just how vulnerable he was willing to be for her. He had shared things with her he would have never told a companion. But then, she had never been 'just a companion' had she? From the moment they met, he'd felt safer, like his nightmares couldn't reach him as easily. Of course they were still there, but they were never as dark. She had become the light in his life, and it gave him a reason to breathe again. That compression on his chest, holding him down for so long had finally released its hold on his life. She made him feel worthy again; even after all of the terrible things he had done. No companion had ever been able to do that, and God knows they'd tried. He would tell them that he'd murdered his own kind, billions of them, and the companions had gone running. But not Rose...not that stubborn girl. And he loved her for that. God knows he loved her for _so_ many reasons. He had refused before because he believed she would die, and he couldn't lose her like that. He didn't want to take away the small amount of normalcy left in her life. When he was able to give her John, he jumped at the opportunity. She would be able to have him _and_ grow old with him. Why was he refusing now though? Why? Then it hit him. He was scared. No; he was terrified. What if she decided to leave? What if he died? What if _she_ died? He only wanted to admit it if they lived, but then again, she had waited so long to hear those words from him. What to do, what to say?

"Oh, come here."

He pulled her into a kiss so passionate that she melted right into him. He could taste her tears; and she could taste his love. His tongue traced the crease in her lips and left her hungry for more. She pulled him closer by his suspenders and buried a hand in his hair - his _fantastic_ hair. His hands rested in the small of her back as hers wrapped tightly around his neck. Once he pulled away, he gazed deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

In that moment, he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He could stand a little taller and breath so much easier. Why had he waited so long to say this? Did he think it would be painful? That was exactly it. Saying it, but not letting himself act on it would have been excruciating. Rose started sobbing. She had no idea she would react like this. She had waited so long for him to say it, but had given up on ever hearing it from _his_ mouth. She cried into his chest and he rested his chin on her head, just holding her while she cried. He didn't realize what a beautiful feeling being accepted and loved was. He had forgotten that feeling long ago. He swept a hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Once she was able to compose herself, she backed away, but held both of his hands.

"I have to ask...what happened to John?"

Eleven froze. It was painful to even think about. "The Beast killed him. I couldn't save him."

"How did he die? Was it at least a peaceful death?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Eleven pulled his hands away from her and turned away. He could bear to face her right now.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't even want to know, but I had to witness it."

"Tell me Doctor."

"No."

"Tell me."

"He burned alive inside of his own body, alright! I was useless in there! I couldn't do a damn thing to save him!"

Eleven threw himself back against the wall as he felt hot tears falling down his face. He was so angry.

"I couldn't save him..."

Rose watched his body slump slowly to the floor. He rested his head in his hands and cried. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, letting her other hand rest on his knee.

"It's not your fault."

Eleven ignored her. How could she say that? He watched her husband die. There had to have been some way to save him; he just couldn't think quick enough.

"Doctor, look at me."

After a moment, he finally raised his head high enough to meet her gaze.

"It's not your fault."

A fresh layer of tears arose and found their way down his cheeks. This incarnation wasn't one to cry...so why was he? Some questions never got answered.

"My Thief, I felt your tears. Are you alright?"

"Yes River, Thank you."

"You can drop the River act, Doctor. I know she's the TARDIS. I also know who River Song was to you. I forgive you for lying."

She knew that he had lied to her and she still accepted him? This woman was simply amazing. He really didn't deserve her.

"Thank you."

"John told me she was an amazing woman. She knew your real name the first time you met. Which could only have meant that you two were married and very much in love in the future. He also told me that your love was just as strong for both of us, but in a very different way."

"Yes. I loved her with all of my hearts, but I accepted her death because I knew it was time to. I wouldn't be able to live knowing you were dead, even if we were universes apart."

After a moment of silence, the Doctor jumped to his feet, feeling a bit chipper and helped Rose to hers as well.

"Let's have that talk with Tony then, shall we? Tony!"

The boy walked into the room.

"Ask him Tony."

He looked up into the Doctor's eyes, and looked too scared to ask. Then he realized that he didn't have to. Eleven got down on one knee and Tony didn't even hesitate. He ran right into his arms and held on tightly, as if he were scared that his dad would simply vanish if he let go. The Doctor wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he closed his eyes. The Doctor was still getting used to crying when he was happy. Tony couldn't explain it. He knew what his father looked like, what he smelled like, and what his voice sounded like. This man had none of the same things; but Tony also knew what his hugs felt like and what his presence felt like. This man had that and so much more. He knew it was his father; he just didn't know how.

"I love you Daddy."

The Doctor's hearts melted when he heard that. He hugged Tony tighter. He could hear so much love in his son's voice. John was this boy's hero, and he would do the best he could to be that hero too.

"I love you too Tony."

Rose joined the hug and kissed the top of both of their heads. She never dreamed this would happen. That she would get to be with the love of her existence and that her son would have a father. This moment was more precious to her than anything in the universe; and it was all because of the TARDIS. She made everything possible.

"Thank you...so much. You will never know how much this means."

The TARDIS smiled sweetly and nodded. "Satan himself will never be able to tear you two apart my Wolf."

"Wolf?"

Eleven cleared his throat and stood up. "Speaking of Satan, we need to get this sorted out."

Rose noticed that the Doctor was having a hard time letting go of Tony. His hand was holding the boy's tightly. She realized that he was just as scared of losing Tony as Tony was of losing him.

"We need to find Jackie and Pete to take care of you and Tony until I get back."

"Oh no you don't Doctor. You're not going without me."

"Rose, we don't have time to argue about this."

"You're right."

Rose called her mum. "I have Tony."

"Oh thank God!"

"I have the Doctor too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Jackie's voice blasted happily through the phone, insisting on talking to him. When Rose offered him the phone, he backed away as though the mere touch would cause death.

"Oh no you don't Rose."

"Does Gran scare you too Dad?"

"Very much so Tony."

Eleven chuckled. This was definitely _his_ son.

"Sorry Mum. He's busy you know...saving the universe. The usual."

"What happened to John?"

Rose was silent for a moment. It was obvious what had happened, even to Jackie, but she felt the need to ask.

"Later Mum. Now, I need you to take care of Tony while the Doctor and I-"

Eleven grabbed the phone. "I need you to take care of Rose and Tony while I destroy this thing."

Jackie could hear Rose yelling in the background.

"Look who's deciding they're not too busy to talk to the In-law now."

She continued speaking, but his mind was caught on those words. In-law. He cringed at them. He very much disliked the thought of being related to Jackie...but he supposed he could live with it if he got to keep Rose and Tony. He wondered. If Rose had an anomaly like the TARDIS said she did, did that mean Tony had it too? This boy was no more than five years old. He simply refused to conduct tests on children.

"Oi! Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." he replied, popping the p.

"Told you Pete! Still just as rude!"

Eleven sighed. "Are you coming or not? We're in the TARDIS behind your house."

"We're at Torchwood. On our way now. Be there in ten. Promise me something."

"Yeah."

"Keep Rose safe. We both know she's not going to stay there with me."

"I promised you the first time we met that I'd keep her safe."

"And where are we now?"

"A promise I will reinstate now that John is gone. You know he took great care of her. Don't pretend he didn't. She was alive and happy."

"Alive yes. Happy? Mostly. You could always see it eating away at the back of her mind Even John could see it."

"See what?"

"The yearning to find you. The real you. She never forgave herself for choosing the alternative. Not completely. She's had a hard life internally since you've been gone. Emotional battles day in and day out. Don't make her fight it anymore."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Eleven flipped the cell shut and handed back her phone.

"Your mum and dad will be here in a few minutes. Ready to see Gran and Gramps?"

Tony nodded happily. He quite loved Gramps. Not as scary as Gran.

"Can I have a piggyback Dad?"

"Of course!"

Eleven picked up his son cheerfully and put him on his back. Tony remembered when Dad used to give them to him every day. They had so much fun. They slowly stopped when Dad was having nightmares almost every night, but then again, so was he. There were times when his father's eyes grew so dark that they gave him those nightmares. Then the piggyback riding stopped. Dad changed. He was mean, he was hurting. Suddenly the boy felt sick.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

His mum looked in his eyes as she grabbed him off Eleven's back.

"Tony."

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. When the boy didn't respond, the Doctor pointed his sonic in each of the boy's eyes.

"This is incredible!"

"What is?"

"Tony has the potential to make his nightmares _real_. Like the scared boy and the dollhouse!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh the Ponds and I - story for another time, eh? Anyway Rose...what is his nightmare?"

"I don't know."

"You're his mum! Why not?"

"He has terrible nightmares. He won't even tell me."

The Doctor put his hands on each side of Tony's head.

"Tony, what are you scared of most? What are your nightmares about?"

After a moment, he answered. "Losing Dad."

Rose looked at the Doctor as he knelt down to the boy's level.

"Tony, look at me. Those nightmares I had? They're nearly gone, because of your mum. She fixed my head. I can see straight now, and I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

The boy looked up at him with his mother's hazel eyes and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Eleven wrapped his pinky with Tony's firmly. "Pinky promise."

He picked up Tony and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to let go. He had so much to lose now.

"Now," he said as he put Tony down, "While Mum and I are gone, you're going to have to keeps Gramps and Gran safe. You think you can do that?"

The boy gave a lazy salute. "Yes sir."

He was so like his tenth form. This boy was spectacular and brave. Handsome fella, too. Had his Mum's perfect eyes and his dad's perfect hair. This boy was going to get the ladies. Better keep him away from Jack though. Best not get his tricks from anyone who tries to get a woman tipsy and then dance with her in front of Big Ben on an invisible spaceship while he's trying to con her into buying an abandoned space ambulance full of nanogenes that cause a whole lot of nothing but trouble. No...he would keep his boy away from that man. Don't need Tony starting World War whatever because he was trying to get a phone number. He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Doctor!"

Jackie ran in, giving him a big hug. He just stood there for a moment, marveling at the fact that this woman actually missed him. He couldn't help it, this incarnation was a hugger.

"Hello Jackie Tyler! And Pete! Good to see you again!"

Pete shook his hand and crouched next to Tony to pick him up.

"How's my favorite grandson doing?"

"Gramps, I'm your _only_ grandson." he laughed.

"That you are."

Pete gave him a kiss on the cheek and rustled his hair a bit.

"Gran's turn!" Jackie called out.

She gave him kisses all over and hugged him too tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought-"

"Jackie, we talked about this. Don't smother the boy. You want him to continue liking you right?"

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Pete and laughed.

"Mum, Dad. Watch Tony for a minute, will you?"

They nodded and Rose led the Doctor out of the room. Before he could say anything, she nearly knocked him over in a hug.

"Don't you ever leave him Doctor. Never."

He realized she was crying again. He simply pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Never."


	8. Chapter 7

_**So sorry it's taken so long! Forgive me! Life's been pretty busy with marriage, work, and family drama. Blech, domestics. Anyway, this chapter is up. It's not really that climactic. It focuses more on humor and later on, an explanation of the Pond's to Rose. I think it's a pretty good smooth-over chapter. Enjoy! Read, rate, review!**_

When Eleven and Rose walked back to the main console room hand in hand, they saw Tony asleep peacefully in Jackie's arms.

"Poor bloke, just kinda fell limp after a moment of singing to him."

"No joke. You? Singing? Enough to put anybody out." Eleven laughed.

"Oi." she said rather softly as she looked down at the boy, caressing his pink cheeks with her fingers lightly. "He asked me to."

The Doctor chuckled and looked down to Rose, who was moving towards her son. She freed her hand from his, and put it on Tony's face, stroking him delicately with her thumb and kissing his forehead.

"Be back soon dove." she whispered.

Rose hugged her mum and dad before they left to the safety of their home.

"And you're sure they'll be safe in the house? I mean, it got John while he was in there."

"Yes, but he had previously been infested. Once you're infested, you're always infested in some way or another. The Beast planned that. He's trying to make you weaker."

"It won't work."

"I know." he said, simply taking her hand and pulling the lever.

"So where are we going to find this thing?"

"I have a feeling a lot of this has to do with a man named Aldrich."

She stiffened at the sound of that name as he leaned back against the console.

"What do you know about Aldrich?"

"Not much. TARDIS told me she found out you weren't aging and found your anomaly."

"She told you?"

"No. I think she thought it best that you did."

Rose said nothing. She simply grabbed his right hand and put it in two different spots on her chest. He looked at his hand with uncertainty.

"No. That can't be."

The Doctor looked up to meet her eyes and shook his head. He knew how...but it was impossible. But he should know by now that this girl was simply impossible, yet she still existed.

"Aldrich isn't after me, is he?"

"No."

"So, you're-"

She nodded.

"And Tony?"

Again, she nodded.

"He's after Tony, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

He had to think, and quick. What was the difference between him and a Time Lord child?

"What's so special about him?" he asked, more to himself.

He paced back and forth in the TARDIS, trying to formulate a new idea.

"Come along Pond."

"What did you call me?"

"Err- Rose. Sorry come along Rose Allons-y and such." he shook his head.

He couldn't lie. He had been thinking of Amy and Rory a lot recently. Their sacrifices for each other still made him tear up at times. They left him; abandoned him and just moved on without him...and it hurt. A lot. Is this how his companions felt when he left them against their will? Is this how Rose felt the first time?

"Yeah, that's exactly how I felt. Especially coming back and seeing you had moved on to other companions. Martha and Donna."

"How did you-"

"You were talking out loud stupid." she smiled with her tongue in her teeth.

"Because then, more than ever, I was scared to be alone. Who knows who I would be if not for them? They kept me sane. And who knows what I would become without you?"

"I'm not blaming you for anything. You did what you had to. I would've done the same thing."

"So, landed!"

"What? We couldn't have."

"We did. I promise. Look outside."

She gave him a doubtful look, and walked to the door. When she opened it, she turned her head to him and smirked.

"What?"

"Come have a look!"

Eleven walked outside.

"What? But how! I pulled the lever!"

"Don't worry sweetie. You moved. About two feet to the right it looks like." the TARDIS grinned his favorite River smile, but it didn't have the same effect on him that it used to.

"Oh shut up."

The Doctor scratched his head in confusion.

"I know why."

"Why then?"

"Me." she said simply.

"You?"

"You need to take the boy with you."

"Out of the question." Rose pushed past him, getting in the TARDIS's temporary face. "Are you _trying _to kill my son?"

The TARDIS smacked her. Hard. And Eleven stood in shock and Rose held her hand to her face.

"What was that for?"

"I have protected you from death in _so _many ways and I helped the Doctor find his way here to save you and Tony, compromising both universes just so you could find each other. Are you daft enough to think that I would ever _sacrifice _a child? Especially one as special and unique as your own?"

Rose shook her head, unable to speak from the shock.

"You slapped her into silence! Would it work for me too? She can get pretty loud sometimes...well all the time."

"Let's see." Rose responded for the TARDIS and slapped him.

"Oi!"

"I feel a little better." Rose smiled.

"Bet you do."

She blew on the tips of her fingers like she would the end of a recently fired gun.

"Just go get Tony."

"Right."

Rose ran out of the TARDIS, and he kept on rubbing his face, thinking of that crazy girl. _His _crazy girl. Rose came back with the sleeping boy in her arms. "Okay, let's go."

"Alright!"

Eleven snapped his fingers, making sure Rose was watching. He wouldn't lie, he'd wanted to show that move to Rose since the moment he'd found out he could do it in the library. He looked at her and smirked.

"Jealous much?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away, but looked back and gave his favorite tongue-in-teeth smile. He could feel himself getting warmer.

"You're blushing!"

"What? No! Impossible. Timelord's don't _blush_."

"And look at you now. Achieving the impossible, yet again." she laughed.

This time he rolled his eyes as she walked back to the room the TARDIS had created for Tony and laid him down in his bed. Eleven came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. They watched him sleep, and they watched him dream.

"So...who were Amy and Rory?" Rose asked quietly.

"Companions."

"Husband and wife?"

He nodded. "Best friends I ever had."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"I fell in love with you. Different concept altogether. Met her when I first regenerated. She was seven."

"When did you regenerate?"

"Let's go to the console room."

The Doctor stood up, helping Rose up and leading her into the other room. He leaned against the console and began his story.

"2010. A Timelord, the Master, released a council of Timelords from Gallifrey that had sent a sound wave through time to reach him so they could pull themselves through. Another war would start. They were power hungry and wanted to create a new Gallifrey. It would've destroyed the universe. In the Master's last seconds, he sacrificed himself for the safety of the universe. He had been my best friend back on my planet, but until the moment he saved us, he considered me his foe. The only one standing in his way of taking control of Earth. I said goodbye to my dearest friends before I regenerated...including you..."

"Did you...talk to me at all?"

He nodded slowly.

"Why don't I remember?"

"Because I was just a drunk on New Years to you. Nothing more."

"That was you?" she asked in exasperation.

Again, he nodded. "Remember what I told you?"

"That I'd have a great year."

"Did you?"

"Best year of my life Doctor. Best year of my life." she smiled coyly.

"Well I'm glad. Very glad to have had you by my side."

The two smiled in silence, just holding onto each other's hands. He played with her fingers when she attempted to start the explanation again.

"Anyway...Amy and Rory?"

"Ah, yes. Met Amy when she was seven. Left to go test drive the new TARDIS-"

"_New_ TARDIS? What did you do to her?"

"Oi! Why do you have to assume it was _me_?"

"Because it was!" the TARDIS chimed in.

"Well, that's no fair. I feel like you're ganging up on me."

"Oh, we are. He destroyed me during his regeneration and then crashed me in Amy's backyard."

"Pretty careless, sounds like. Do you even know how to drive her anymore?"

"Anymore? He never did!"

They both laughed

"Oi!"

"Oi yourself."

"Anyway!" he continued. "Came back and it had been twelve years."

"Ooh. Bet she wasn't happy."

"She pretended to be a cop and handcuffed me to an air conditioner."

Rose shook her head. "Nope, not happy at all."

"I left again, and when I came back it had been two more years."

"So why did she travel with you again?"

"Because I'm cool." he almost sounded offended.

Rose snorted. "As if."

Eleven ignored her. "We had a lot of adventures together, then she tried to snog me!"

"Oh, how terrible." Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it."

She smiled menacingly and motioned for him to continue.

"Did I mention she tried to the night before her wedding? Anyway! Decided to bring along the hubby-to-be and took them on a little trip to Venice. Of course, it didn't turn out the way we had planned. Lots of things happened. They got married, continued traveling with me, and had their honeymoon night in my TARDIS."

He made a disgusted face. Rose laughed as he tried to go on.

"They conceived a child in the time vortex, creating a Time Lord baby. That child's name was Melody Pond. Amelia was kidnapped by a religious order calledthe Silence right after she found out she was pregnant and and we didn't notice until it was too late. She had the Melody and they took the child away from her and raised her to be a killer. They raised her to kill me."

"Wait, so she was kidnapped after being pregnant for maybe a few months, and you and Rory didn't notice until she had the child?" Just how oblivious are you two?" she sounded angry now.

"Woah woah, calm down Rose. We're not that stupid. They replaced her with a Doppleganger. Still had her consciousness and everything."

"So once Melody got older, she tried to poison me and shut down my regeneration capabilities, but then saved me by giving me some of her regeneration energy. She sacrificed the rest of her lives to save one of mine...and she hardly knew me."

He paused and shook his head, in wonder and sadness.

"Once she was past the point of murder, she went into hiding from the Silence and changed her name to River Song."

Rose gasped and looked to the TARDIS's form. "So you married your assassin? You really _do _live life on the edge."

He chuckled lightly, but his face became solemn as he continued the next portion of his story.

"Went to Manhattan, New York and Rory got zapped back in time by a Weeping Angel. We had to force the TARDIS through the timeline to 1938. She nearly refused to go." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I tried! I promise I did, but the city was full of time distortions! Not my fault." she finished, crossing her arms like a child.

"Oh stop acting like a child." he demanded, then flickered a smile in her direction.

She smirked back and looked at Rose as he continued. Her many expression entertained her.

"So we landed, took care of a lot of business. Statue of Liberty paid us a visit and Amy and Rory jumped off a building, trying to create a paradox. It completely collapsed the timeline and destroyed all of the Weeping Angels in Manhattan...well almost all of them."

"So, that's how you lost them?" Rose asked.

"Oh no. Paradox worked. We were all sent to a graveyard in Manhattan. Almost got to leave when good ole' Rory got zapped back by the one of the surviving Weeping Angels. Amy decided she couldn't live without him, and went along for the ride."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Only after a few minutes did Rose realize the tears that were trailing down his cheeks. His best friends. They were gone.

"Well, couldn't you have gone back and picked them up?"

He shook his head again. "Timelocked."

Rose remained silent as his anger boiled up. "It's not fair! Why them? They were good people!" he kicked the console and stubbed his toe. He limped around the room ranting about life and betrayal and endings. "I let them down! Promised them adventures of a lifetime and then just left them to live to death. What kind of friend am I? I could've done so much more! So much more!"

"Doctor, you're the best friend either of them could have _ever _had Doctor." the TARDIS reassured him. "You gave them adventures they will never forget. And you fixed their love when they didn't know it was repairable. You gave them so much more than friendship. You gave them everything, and in return, they gave you a family."

"I don't like endings." he cried, finally leaning back against the console, scraping his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I know." Rose said, standing up and wrapping an arm around him. "Neither do I. But we live with it. We move on, and we become stronger because of it. I can see how strong Amy and Rory made you. Don't ever let it slip away Doctor. You might lose yourself."

The Doctor nodded after a bit and his chipperness came back. He ran around the TARDIS like a madman. But Rose knew it was only a facade. How much longer would he be able to hide his pain? How much longer before he completely broke? It was only a matter of time. So Rose promised herself right then that she would be there to pick up the pieces when he finally did.

"Okay! So let's go give Aldrich a visit!"


End file.
